Some embodiments described herein relate generally to resource management, and, in particular, to dynamic allocation of resource management within a distributed control plane of a switch.
Some known networking systems include a centralized control plane that can manage resources connected to the networking system. For example, the centralized control plane can maintain a database associated with the physical location of the resources. Additionally, the centralized control plane can manage forwarding-state information associated with the resources. Such a centralized control plane, however, can become extremely large and unmanageable when a large number of resources are connected to the networking system.
Other known networking systems include a distributed control plane. Such known distributed control planes can be implemented at various nodes within the networking system. Such known distributed control planes, however, are not dynamically configured. As such, some nodes within the networking system can be largely under-utilized while other nodes within the networking system can be over-utilized. Accordingly, such networking systems do not operate as efficiently as possible.
Accordingly, a need exists for a networking system having distributed control plane that can be dynamically configured based on the processing needs of the networking system.